leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NeonSpotlight/Archive 2
My Profile Hi. Is there any particular reason that my entire profile page is on your talk page? Technology Wizard 00:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Sorry about that. Technology Wizard 00:31, April 20, 2011 (UTC) My project Hi Neon, I recently finished my project and Sam advised me to talk to you if I have any questions, please take a look here and tell me what you would improve, or just edit it yourself if you feel like it. Bachoru 14:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Nidalee Edit Yeah I changed it back. Thanksfor catching that. Someone change it to she has 8 active abilities and removed Lee sin from that but she only has 7 active abilities. Her ult never relly counts as two abilities and I think the last editior may have forgot that pasives are not active. My bad for not catching my mistake. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 20:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Content Directors I'm 3 days late responding to your and Sam's comments about my comment on BBilge's blog post. I just wanted to be clear that I definitely don't think any of our current Content Directors dismiss anyone or anything. I totally agree that they do an excellent job. I was merely trying to say that I can see the point of view that an outsider or new person would have about those positions. I can certainly understand how someone might misunderstand those postions and it appears to them that the Content Directors would act that way. I definitely think the ones we have are awesome and do a great job. It's just the designation and portrayal can be easily misunderstood. Vyrolan 17:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I hope I don't mind... wait should I? LoL ur a funny guy. Do I get an Honorary Bonus Pacos (reference to JA2 game) for being your guinea pig? :D -- 03:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Poll notice, reponse required Hello. I need your response to the following poll. Item History Formatting Please be so kind to respond in a timely manner. Thanks in advance. -- 03:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Archive and Vandalism Hey Neon. Thanks for helping me release some of the stress I have by creating the archive for my talk! I wanted to ask you if I can continue reporting vandalism on your talk since I don't understand the new vandalizing report system. Technology Wizard 04:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok thanks! I'll ask you if I have anymore help on the archive and vandalism. Thanks so much! Technology Wizard 04:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. I wanted to ask you if you can see the abilities on the AoE. There are a few abilities at the bottom that the images won't appear. The ability problem starts on . The icons are a bunch of question marks. Technology Wizard 05:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat What happened to Chat? =O 01:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thanks but honestly I'm a bit upset about how lucky I keep getting. I mean what are the odds? Also I have been rank 1 before but then Sam got lucky :P --Technology Wizard 04:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Malz Female!!! OMG how did you get the Malzahar female DP??? I've been looking for it for ages >=O. Oh well, i guess I can use it later..... do you still have it? >.< Demise101 >.< 05:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Display Portrait..Sorry, got mixed up in terms. >.< Demise101 >.< 21:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :The female Taric, Malz and Ez splash arts are called: File:BBilge_''champion''_female.jpg 22:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ugh.....Snipping is hard.....Its either blurry or has spaces in the avatar. Btw, I dont want to copy you, so I'm trying to get French Maid Nidalee Avatar, but exact dimensions are really confusing....>.< Demise101 >.< 22:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey. I was wondering why the "Skins" and "Chinese Skins" category were removed from champion skins/trivia pages. Technology Wizard 02:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Clean Vandals Hey. I was wondering about the "Not a Vandal" box for the vandalism reports. Well I still havn't seen the warning box be used, so shouldn't we warn them rather then just letting them go? I also checked that anon's contribs and he spammed those comments since he has 4 different contribs for that specific page under the comments. Technology Wizard 16:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Team Jobs Help Umm... Hi there Neon. As I know you're one of the higher ranked officers on the wiki, I'd like to ask two things: Firstly, this morning I did a lot of work on my project (Team Jobs). After publishing it I clearly saw it was there, but now I cam back and it all disappeared. In the history there is no such edit noted, but I AM sure I did it. IF you could just see what can be done, you'd save me like an hour of rewriting. The second thing is that I've noticed several sections (namely Mid Game) are too long, and I don't know how to create new sub-sections, so if you could tell me that'd be much appreciated. Thanks in advance, Bachoru :Thanks, for your help, I will ask Mm, although I'm sure he didn't mean any harm and maybe the wiki has problems with multiple edits at the same time (I will ask him nevertheless). Also, I'd like to know how to get to the source code "white box", not only because it is more precise according to you, also it highlights spelling errors and typos, which I would obviously like to avoid. Thanks, also will try to use my signature more. :Bachoru 05:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Stifle Spell I wanted to create a page for but since someone placed a redirect to the Summoner Spells page, I can't create a page with the same name. Can you help? Technology Wizard 01:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It's still not working :/ try making a page called "Stifle" to see what I see. Technology Wizard 02:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Reports Dude, why are you letting all of these vandals go? Is it not vandalism to add a note saying that you go can stealth, walk into the enemy spawn and not take damage??? What about the fact that an anon added a comment that made the activity gain a bunch of extra width space when scrolling around the activity list? Letting vandals go (especially without warning) is just going to lead to more reports for you to look at and make sure they vandalized. Technology Wizard 05:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Neon, I wanted to apologize for our arguments earlier. I am sorry for causing you stress and putting you through work. I hope that we can cleanse our minds from what happened and use our intelligence to improve the wiki rather than act like kids (although I was the one that acted like a kid). Anyway I am sorry and hope that you feel the same about forgetting what happened. If you need assistance with anything, let me know as I owe you a favor :) Technology Wizard 06:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for a 30 minutes I was just blocked for 30 minutes for adding external links to the wiki and you were the one that blocked me and then after the 30 mins i was allowed to edit. What happened? --LoLisNumbaWan 04:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :This has happened to other users as well. It could be that a vandal that was using your IP was blocked. Technology Wizard 04:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Im only blocked on my school's ip address. --LoLisNumbaWan 05:35, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Considering that the only IP I've ever blocked for external links was me just changing one that Aj made (that affected Demise) twice it could be that you and demise go to the same school. Due to demise having issues with his school's IP being blocked I changed the settings of the block on the IP of the school to allow account creation and then, 20 minutes later, also changed to only block anon users. NeonSpotlight 06:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I was only blocked today i have never been blocked before and iv'e heard Demise has had this issue before and i wasn't blocked. --LoLisNumbaWan 11:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oi Do you have the power to put the vandalizing reports link back onto the community messages? Also you should revise them anyway. Technology Wizard 06:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Apology accepted? Technology Wizard 07:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course NeonSpotlight 07:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks Neon! Also, I had Aj's permission to create a template for stopping vandals from entering the chat. I noticed that you ad improved the other vandal templates, so I wanted to tell you about this one. Anyway, goodnight :) 07:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey. Thanks for "being my cleanup crew" :P I wanted to ask you what "meh" means. Technology Wizard 03:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok thanks. Also, I warned the suspected vandal, so in the reports, the box can be yellow? Technology Wizard 03:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I decided to remove the archive. It was bugging me since it was harder for me to find messages. And about the vandal, I reported him before thinking about warning him. I'm a bit confused now. Join wiki chat? Technology Wizard 03:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Blocked All right. Tell me, why did you block me? What vandalism??? Ok. You are the only one I can turn to(because my back hurts). I have been. Again. Banned. Yea. That is so annoying! Anyway, I've decided to use this account in case the main gets banned again. Please help unban me. (confused? this is Demise101) thx. Does this account get temp RB? PhreaksTwitchingLeg 02:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Misunderstanding Hey Neon! I am leaving you this message to let you know that I am a fair person. And in order for me to make up my misunderstanding to you, I have decided that you can give me 2 tasks that are on your To-Do list that are incomplete. This is how I feel I need to apologize. Feel free to send me to do anything as long as I have the power to do so :) 04:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks. Either way, I still owe you something. Whenever you need anything, just ask because I don't want to re-pay you for the stress. 05:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the favor regarding my vandal reports page. I wanted to ask you if you see a problem on my Custom Champions Page. It seems like the "Profile" tab is blocking the "Date Joined" area. Let me know, if it is blocking it, I would just delete the page. 05:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) My Page Isn't it hilarious that I can't edit my own page? xD thanks for protecting it, I'm going to keep it like this for now. Also, My account works at home, so expect to see TwitchingLeg more k? =) >.< Demise101 >.< 07:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah can you just delete that page then for me? I am cleaning my profile anyway so I will figure out something. 05:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Report Cus someone deleted community messages, please ban this guy: 194.72.50.238, because he was deleting a lot of pages such as Amumu, Akali, Trolled super minion as well as constantly deleting it. >.< Demise101 >.< 09:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) vandalism report:O hello neon, the person 114.76.250.168 (he is anon) has vandalsied about 3 pages already by deleting letters, can you block him please? LongDROP 05:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the mistake, was trying to rid wiki of vandals(my bad)LongDROP 09:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Activity The wiki activity seems to get screwed up when files are moved. Im not sure if this should be taken to central wikia. Let me know. 04:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Just use :D Ajraddatz (talk) 04:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh thanks! I didn't know we had a page like that :) 04:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) (Re:?) Re: Champion Strategies Hey, thanks for clearing up my question! Since I'm starting out, everything is so new to me. :P 7toony 00:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Janna Comments hello. Could you please delete the innapropriate comments about Janna on her skins/Trivia Page? The comments hurts my eyes, and I can't delete em. Thanks >.< Demise101 >.< 04:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) No worries. Also, cool signature =D. >.< Demise101 >.< 05:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Signature Hey Neon! Your signature looks really nice! You should use it :) 04:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ugh, please use ... then you don't put a paragraph of code onto every page with your sig ;) 04:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::He is trying to figure out how to get the tie stamp into the effect, can you help? 04:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, that made me sad, this is what I get for trying to do something like this, it looks so nice on the actual sig page. . ::::I wish I was more help than this. Maybe this can help, but you should also look here. 04:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Did those help at all? 05:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Eh, not really. 05:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh. I tried :P I'll keep looking on different wikis for you. 05:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I got it most of the way, I just need to get rid of the noinclude thingy that I get from using that NoSubst crap. 05:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, but didn't you want to include the time stamps? 05:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks for the fix Tech, and yea I wanted it before but now I don't due to the length the box would be. 05:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::No problem! ;) At least I was able to help you somehow :) 05:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Relation Section I think it is a bit interesting but the area that it is included in is just incorrect. Technology Wizard 23:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Neon. I have some interesting news for you. I was looking at a user's signature on another wiki to find that they have the same exact thing that you do. They also figured out how to make the time stamp work into the codes. Here is the link to the page. Scroll down to the bottom to see the user's signature. I don't know how much more ironic this situation could be. Anyway, I hope this helps! :D Technology Wizard 04:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, take a look here because it seems that he spammed the same comment on the same page. I have a feeling that it wasn't a wikia problem because one of the comments was made at a different time then the other ones. Technology Wizard 04:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Mmm, I think I like mine short after looking at BassJapas', another thing I like about mine is that mine doesn't end in the same curve that it begins, giving both the username and the talk/contribs section each a defined appearance. Regardless, thank you so much Tech for looking into it, and who knows, I might just change my mind (like I do with my avatar all the time :x) and use it. 07:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh you're more than welcome Neon! I am very happy to help! Yes, you change your avatar a lot :P just to let you know, he has a similar one on Mario Wiki. If you need help with anything, you know where my talk page is :) Technology Wizard 08:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) 7toony Hey. I was wondering why 7toony was blocked. The description says he was warned but there is nothing on his talk page. He also said in his edit summary that he was trying to get it to work but he didn't know how. Im not sure if the block is completely justified just because a user doesnt understand something. Shouldn't he at least get explanations on how to do something? Technology Wizard 07:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not Zelga, nor was I there when it happened, however, I can assume that by warnings Zelga means the deletion of the file. 07:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Dunno why you put this on Neon's talk... but anyway, the first 2 times, the file he uploaded was deleted for not following the personal files guideline (with the reason clearly stating it); the 3rd time he was blocked for 2 hours for the same reason by Nystus.. I only blocked him the 4th time, although he finally understood at least the first part of that policy... He basically didn't bother to read 3 lines of rules that are spammed all over the place (MoS, upload page (with giant warning icon..), Neon's recent blog post) after 3 warnings (c'mon, at the second time your file gets deleted, it's impossible to not realize you did something wrong, and that something was even written as the delete reason), which makes it hard to believe he has read all the other more important rules regarding wiki-content we have on here.. 09:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Couple Things Hey! Good to see you contributing to the movies wiki :P Anyway, I wanted to ask if you can place all current nominations on the CM please. Technology Wizard 23:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ......... Dang. I like my colour. And I didn't vote. I think I'm gonna like this 3 day absence from the wiki. Meh. also, how do you access the Chat in the game? >.< Demise101 >.< 00:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks >.< Demise101 >.< 02:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Why... Is there any reason why my IP has been blocked? I have never edited anything on here... 00:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :You can't leave messages if you are blocked --__-- Technology Wizard 00:13, 6/21/2011 Codes Hey I don't remember what the thing was supposed to do. Also, how do you quote comments? Just leave the templates and meanings in my sandbox if you can. Technology Wizard 05:13, 6/21/2011 Question: For some reason, the champion strategies section titles are different. If you look at Teemo's and Veigar's, do you see what is wrong with Teemo's? Technology Wizard 16:27, 6/22/2011 :Teemo's is the correct version, if you see discrepancies please fix them. 21:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey it seems that the community wants user boxes. I dont want to have to create 3k of them so what should we do exactly? Technology Wizard 05:55, 6/23/2011 :::Leave zelga do it 06:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok. Less work for us :P Technology Wizard 06:25, 6/23/2011 Blocks Hey. This may sound a bit nooby, but can I make a custom block for users? Lets say I wanted to block a user for 2 days rather than 1 or 3, is that possible? Technology Wizard 16:30, 6/24/2011 :Use the format of year-month-dayThour:minutes:secondsZ in the other time section, the month is two digits and the hour is military time (0-24) 17:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Question: What do you think about semi-protecting Taric's page? I've noticed that almost every anon that edits his page is vandalizing and I'm not sure if protecting it would stop the anons from screwing with that page. Thoughts? Technology Wizard 21:24, 6/27/2011 ::The vandalism on his page isn't a consistent thing, no protection needed imo. 21:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok. If it gets more out of hand, I'll let you know. Technology Wizard 21:32, 6/27/2011 Sorry to bug you but could you help me out with this? :S Technology Wizard 22:04, 6/27/2011 :Your edit notices work, so I assume you mean the whole insert username thing. I worked some of my magic and now the template works. Have fun 10:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Omigosh just saw it on my user!! yay! *claps* >.< Demise101 >.< 22:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hello Neon, How did you change the highlight? I....I seem to be missing a Lot of whats going on these days. >.< Demise101 >.< 22:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Recent Activity I don't know why but the REcent Activity page has been Resetted, have you seen this before? Also, do you think we should suppres the redirects? The ci and champions template use that page as an intermediary to reach the final page. 05:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm updating both of the templates as I go. 05:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok, thank you, also I have found out the reason for my first question. All the comments you are moving would clutter Recent Activity but they are hidden. 05:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Yea, if you change your filter in recent changes to 500 edits you can see things like "Article comments (Ashe The Frost Archer) (300 changes) . . (300×)," the comments are the things that block up the RC. Veigar I think you may have deleted or misplaced the Veigar page when you were moving it. Fix it when u get this :D --LoLisNumbaWan 10:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) nm its fine now --LoLisNumbaWan 10:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Comments Reports Hey can you put the comments reports on the CM for me? Thanks for creating the templates and fixing the page as well :) Technology Wizard 17:30, 7/3/2011 :Sorry to bother you again, could you put the current request for rights nominations on the CM as well. Technology Wizard 18:47, 7/3/2011 Can you put the recent nomination on the CM for me? ;D Technology Wizard 20:10, 7/4/2011 kickban oh thanks...but...why was i banned?o.o LongDROP 23:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Neon Greetings! Have you just redirected several pages to a new one which ended up with all the comments on those pages being gone? Now, all the comments on Annie's strategy page are gone. The same goes with her Ability page... Also please add MF when you fix the 'missing comments'. There are a lot of useful strategies there and comments specially about how useful an AP MF is. Thanks! ~ZeRGiuZ~ Blood and bloody ashes! 10:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure how to get Annie's strategy page comments back, however I managed to restore MF's strategy page's comments and Annie's main page's comments. 16:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks for fixing it Neon... Is it possible to avoid such loses when we roll out changes going foward? ~ZeRGiuZ~ Blood and bloody ashes! º¿º 13:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sure if you're in the process of fixing it, if yes, then sorry for nagging. Garen's page comments seem to have changed to redirect links, but if you click any of them they don't produce anything. -- 16:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Should be fixed. 16:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Champion champion rotation vandalism Umm, I don't know if anyone has noticed >.> but on the front page for the Current champion rotation, it says something not so nice. --Imanie 15:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. I have already requested a protection on that page, but who knows... Technology Wizard20:52, 7/5/2011}} Signature Question Do you know how to make so my signature doesn't break up into pieces when a certain line to too long? Technology Wizard20:52, 7/5/2011}} :Sorry, but I do not. 22:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok, I thought I could have used the nocollapse thing, but I forgot the code for it. Technology Wizard22:42, 7/5/2011}} Request Hey Neon, I just need to talk to you first. It is not really a vote against, but i do need to speak b4 granting the rights. Patchbox background color Hi there Neon. Umm, I haven't been around for some time (busy and stuff), but anyways, I seem to have more time to come back to things I was doing on this wiki and I just noticed that the Patchbox template used on the Patch Note pages for some reason lost its background color. It appears to be transparent now (I think) which basically sends the background to the black background of the page. Now the problem with that is, since the Patchbox is not inline it has section lines going through it (check any patch page). Hmm after looking at it I think the template is actually called infobox patch. Ok anyways. I'm not sure what has changed to cause this problem, but it is a problem none the less and there shouldn't be lines going through the patch info box. So, could you look into the issue? Thanks. Also, if you find a solution, let me know what it was. -- 18:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed it, for the most part, I'd change it to the wiki's background color if I had the wiki's background color code. 18:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Disregard that last bit, color picker is quite the reliable tool. 18:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :So, what was the problem? The background color was wrong? And what about color picker? -- 19:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::There was no background color, that was the problem. And color picker is a tool used in paint.net (what I use), the same color picker as in paint but provides you with the code. 19:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations! :) Technology Wizard21:10, 7/6/2011}} :Eww, someone just peed on your username. Yuck! 21:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Neon the BC :D --LoLisNumbaWan 00:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Congratsulations Neon --Zsoltitakacs 14:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) 7 Questions on the wiki O: Thanks for your reply. It was very quick and very useful. Your profile is pretty pro, man. It looks very good. Onto the questions. 1) Can I just spam practice stuff in the sandbox? Or will somebody get mad if I make things look silly? Lawl I doubt I would (intentionally) but I'd hate to get in trouble w/ the higher-ups. 2) How do I disable badges? I don't need another thing to get addicted to collecting. 3) Do I have to edit the "My Contributions" or will it change itself? If I do have to edit it, what's worthy of being thrown in there? 4) How'd you get your profile so pro? I esp. love your pictures (win screenshots and favorite champs) and your Champions Owned checklist. 4) On your profile I read "Greetings, EpicNoob..." did you change it just for me (I thought so at first, which made me feel special), or is there a template for that? Idk if I'd use it, but it's good to know these things. 5) How do you add somebody as a friend on the wiki? 6) Is there a place where I can have a mentor on how to use the wiki, or just the guides/sandbox? 7) Was I right to change the "Summary" box, or should I add something like a TL;DR thing? For example, should I change the summary here, or leave it as " /* ......... */ "? Thanks and sorry for the huge post. EpicNoob 00:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Why not make an "Adopt A Newbie" page or something? I mean, I would, but I'd either have to go around asking people if they would (probably to get a "Who are you??"), or maybe wait until I'm high-enough skill level (and wiki rank) to have a banner or something come up to the "Adopt A Newbie" page whenever a mod logs in or something. So, I'd probably flub it up. :The comment on your pro page is deserved; it looks great! Would you accept my friend request if I sent you one? It'd be from AntiGravitation. I'm not that great yet, but I intend to grow in skill, and any criticism would be great so long as you don't make me cry lol :I know that templates are made to be used, but I still feel obligated to ask if it'd be cool to use any of yours. I have my derp moments, but my intentions are good. How do I change my settings so I automatically view source code? I have a problem w/ chat . It doesn't seem to like me very much. I've posted this on Sam's talk page, but if it's not a common problem, more people working on it helps. Talking to you is great. I see you all the time and now that you're talking to me, I feel speshul. :3 Thanks. Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 01:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I appreciate the reminder of the purpose of templates. I'll add you in-game whenever I'm at my friend's house next and when I remember. Thanks for telling me how to always show source code and for the contact link. You're really awesome ^o^ The whole "within reason" thing is great, I try to use that all the time in person xD but I'll try to keep that in mind. Thanks for the help today. I've gotta go in 10 mins; the library's closing ;w; Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 02:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Neon, what's up? How're you? EDIT: Forgot the signature >w<; Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 21:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandals So if i see a vandal do i have to report it or can i block/warn them and if i block for how long? --LoLisNumbaWan 09:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I personally block vandals for 3 days 90% of the time, 1 week in extreme cases. You can just warn/block them (I never warn vandals, the only people I warn are those who post multiple rude/offensive comments). 09:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::TY for your wise words :D --LoLisNumbaWan 09:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I hit 'em hard. We need to attract editors, not repel them because vandals are making us look like fools. I rarely block for 1 day, but you can also insert your own time, I have blocked them for 2 days. I would say warning them is useful too. Technology Wizard03:22, 7/11/2011}} a bunch of points 1. Hello. 2. Congratulations on 'crat. 3. For the giant wolf page, the text overlaps with the picture, reducing the size did not work. 4. there is a whole bunch of random jibberish on top of your editor notice. It looks sorta like this: :Fixed it, you linked the reports to the wrong page. 03:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok thanks. Also, did I block this user forever? I meant to block him for the rest of the world's lifetime, because if you check his contributions on other wikis, he is just jumping from wiki to wiki, trying to ruin templates. Technology Wizard03:43, 7/11/2011}} :::No real point in changing Sam's block, but yes, you blocked him forever. 03:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok thanks! Also, what is your opinion on the community message? I wanted to make it so users can find what they're looking for easier. Technology Wizard03:49, 7/11/2011}} Link Hey. Can you give me the link to the page where you I can nuke a mass protection. I want to do it myself if you don't mind, I am just collecting useful links for future situations in which I may use them. Thanks! Technology Wizard17:01, 7/11/2011}} :Nuke a mass protection? That makes no sense. 23:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Wrong wording. I meant just make a mass protection with a bot, like the way you did for the patch notes. I am looking for step by step in how you do it, not "You download AWB and read the manual." :P Technology Wizard04:32, 7/12/2011}} :::The way to mass protect with AWB is to make a list (in my case I used the category Patch notes) then you uncheck everything in the options and the skip tabs. After you do that you go to start and press Protect, put the time as indefinite and change the protection setting as needed, press Protect then the big Skip button and continue on that way down your list. 05:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC)